


Request: Naga Time

by RNoodles



Series: Reader Requests [4]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lamia, Naga, Pinned, Public Sex, Size Difference, double cock, request, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Reader request for some quality naga time.
Relationships: Human/Naga, naga/human
Series: Reader Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Request: Naga Time

“This pyramid houses delegations as they visit,” a yuan ti adorned in bright blue and green body paint and fine jewelry addressed an entourage of finely dressed nobles from the land Valaire, a group of diplomats. Flanked by their own knights then yuan ti guards with long snakelike bodies and fierce golden tridents in hand, they walked and/or slithered down the humid hall of the old stone pyramid.

“Your beds are in this room here. You also have access to storage quarters in these rooms.” As the yuan ti diplomat escorted them a diplomat near the back made a glance to a yuan ti guard. She wore deep green that flowed over her lighter frame with a diamond necklace adorning her chest. The guard she looked at hulked over them, standing nearly seven feet tall. His scaled hide was marked and scarred, the trident in his hands easily matching her own weight. His snakelike eyes met her’s and lingered through the tour. 

“Should you need us guards are posted at every level if the pyramid. We have all been instructed by Prince Asutali to see to your needs.”

The delegation began to fill into the guest quarters. The woman in green hesitated, standing alongside the guard next to her. As the last few filtered in she took him by the arm and dragged him over into the storage closet nextdoor. 

He propped his trident up on the wall as the two tore their clothes off. The woman pulled her robes off tossing them aside, taking excited breaths and slipping off each shoe. The yuan ti pulled apart plates of armor, letting them clank to the ground better revealing his huge arms and muscular body. Built for bulk over definition a line of abs was vaguely clear. He pulled away his wraps, fully nude, and watched hungrily as she dressed down to a lacy bra and panties. She leapt into his arms, the yuan ti falling back against the wall as the two kissed over and over. 

She reveled in his size, in his strength. Her hands glided over smooth scales and hard muscle, moaning as her tongue pressed between his lips. One of his hands reached for the trident and pulled it back so the shaft pinned her back to him. She gasped with a moan, arching her back and exposing her neck. He struck, kissing the exposed skin as she stifled her sounds, desperately trying to keep quiet as the sounds of the delegation came through the walls. 

She broke the kiss and reached back to undo her bra. Breathless the two kept eye contact, the woman resting against his chest supported by the bar. Her bra slipped to the ground and he thrust his snout between her breasts, kissing and allowing his forked tongue to slip up her cleavage. She caught a moan in her throat and struggled to pull her panties off with his attention. Whines came choked as she forced herself to keep quiet, rocking her hips with need. Her panties fluttered down atop a plate of his armor. 

Turning her back to his chest he pressed the gold trident back against her. She gasped and looked up to him with parted lips before the two kissed again. Their tongues played and slipped against each other, she moaned into his mouth as he loosed a heated sigh. With a roll of his hips she cried out as twin tips met both her entrances. His hand quickly covered her mouth as the guard listened for footsteps. 

She bit his hand, holding it in her teeth to keep herself from making any noise. With a vicious roll both cocks pierced her and she cried out, stifled by his hand. Coiling his tail around her legs his hips were able to piston both shafts deep inside her ass and pussy, pounding as he buried his face in her neck. She leaned her head back against his broad chest as her moans were kept quiet by his hand, her arousal slickening him and dripping down his shaft as he pumped into her again and again. 

There were footsteps outside. The guard slowed the pounding to heavy, brutal thrusts that made her eyes roll back. 

“Have you seen Jane? She was just with us a minute ago.”

Jane’s eyes widened at the voice, then rolled back as she felt another pounding by the guard’s twin cocks. The two listened intently at the conversation just a few feet away around a hanging cloth, the guard’s long shafts burying inside the ambassador with each slow thrust of his hips. 

“Jane? What does she look like?”

Jane’s head spun, through the excitement of it all she felt her climax nearing. The guard drew the trident up against her chest roughly, keeping her pinned, her breasts bouncing with every buck he delivered.

“She’s in all green, there’s a diamond pendant around her neck.”

She gripped him tighter, he hissed against his neck, her higher, needy moans stifled by his hand. His breathing quickened, she could feel his heart racing, each thrust making him quake. 

“I have not seen her, but one of our guards is not present. It is likely that they have gone on a walk, though I will ask our guard to report back immediately.”

Jane squeaked in his arms, rolling her hips back against him. One hand cradled his head as the other gripped his wrist. She released his hand to whisper into it over and over, “ohgodsohgodsohgods-“

“Please. Thank you.”

Footsteps parted, and the guard resumed his intense pounding again. She bounced atop his hips, writhing between his body and the bar of the trident. Her walls squeezed his cocks as they throbbed hot and deep inside her, feeling their full length pierce her again and again with so much fervor. Sweating against his body she screamed- barely covered in time by his hand as she came atop both cocks squeezing them and squirming against him. The yuan ti hissed into her neck as she felt the twin dicks plunge deep, her ass seated atop his hips as they released his heated, thick loads deep inside. Each cock throbbed with release in time with the other, the two holding tight inside the dimly lit storage closet, riding out their climaxes as they heard conversation taking place just nextdoor. 

Leaning back against the wall they panted with both of him still inside her. She gazed up to him with her head on his chest, he looked down with parted lips. She caressed his jaw and he leaned in for another heated kiss, grinding his hips against her as she squeaked into the kiss, breathing harder as he worked her up again.


End file.
